


The Princess and the Dragon

by Yuuripean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Mockingbirdshipping if you squint enough, Princess - Freeform, duskshipping, fairytale AU, this AU probs been done taw buggery but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: When Princess Dennis escapes from his tower one day, he makes friends with the Dragon that should be guarding the tower.





	The Princess and the Dragon

The continent of the fifth arc was once ruled over by a grand kingdom, all lands were unified under the same rules and practices by a young and kind queen who only wanted smiles. However one day the once trusted jester to the royal Akaba family grew thirst for blood and power, fuelled by the cheers of the crowd, thrusting the kingdom into chaos and destruction with his terrifying magic. As a last resort, the queen sacrificed her life to end the cruel Jesters massacre, sending the kingdom into disarray.

The continent is now survived by 4 smaller kingdoms; each representing their summoning methods, but thanks to the sacrifice of the queen, everyone lived in harmony within the grounds of their designated lands, under guidance of the brother of the late queen.

That is until the Fusion Kingdom turned against the unspoken peace and attacked under the guidance of their new ruler, a princess nobody suspected, going against the fate of the kingdoms. However, the heir of the Akaba family and brother to the Queen, Sir Reiji of the now Standard kingdom, stepped up to pursue his late sisters wishes and put a stop to the invasion. He locked the ruler to a prison only few know of, in hopes that this will never happen again.

At least that was how it was planned out.

* * *

 

Dennis stirs from his deep slumber with a pained glare from the morning sun seeping through the crack of the purple draped curtains; alighting the room in a warm glow. He blindly stretches to grab one of his delicate pillows from beside his and throws them over his eyes. Another rude awakening from Mother Nature herself; she should know better than to disturb the sleep of his majesty.

After all, there is nothing to wake up for now that he is trapped in this tower.

How long has it been since Sir Akaba locked his up in this room; a few weeks? Months? Years? Of course not years, Dennis reassures himself, he still looks at pretty as ever. He moves a hand to check his cheeks and forehead; his skin still feels so smooth since the day he was thrown in isolation, with no wrinkles in sight. He turns over his bed, taking the pillow from his face and clutches it close into his chest. In these moments he remembers how he could’ve avoided all this.

After being a part of the plot by the Fusion Kingdom to kidnap all the princes and princesses of the land; Akaba sentenced him to be locked away in one of the many towers of the grand Akaba castle; with security so elite they were scouted all across the land, so he was told. Perhaps if those princes and princesses weren’t so easy to influence with his charm and quirky nature he wouldn’t be in this mess.

But alas, here he will be locked up for all of eternity. What a waste of beauty Dennis thinks to himself. A princess with no kingdom to rule, no prince to be by his side. The thought drives him up the wall. So not fair. Akaba you sour puss!

Dennis throws the pillows to the air, thumping against the stone ceiling and landing down the side of the bed. A bored princess is an unhappy princess. Perhaps breakfast will cheer him up; it is one of the few things he can look forward to each day. He rolls out of his bed and steps onto the fluffy rug by his feet, bracing himself for the contrasting freezing stone floor as he walks to the window. He pulls the curtains open majestically and throws open the hatch of the window.

It was a gorgeous morning with clear blue skies and a sparkling ocean from below. The seagulls drifted in the calming breeze and he could spy a ship in the distance possibly delivering goods to nearby kingdoms. The scene was like a picturesque illustration from one of the many fairy-tale books stacked upon the shelf. But what does it matter to Dennis; no matter if the sun shines bright or its torrential thunder and rain, he must never leave this tower. At least that’s what he believes in.

But enough daunting over the situation, he thinks to himself, after all anyone who would be reading his mind would find that awfully boring. From that, Dennis begins his ritual of getting ready for the day. It is good practice for a Princess to always be ready for anything that comes their way; nothing can happen if they stay in their pyjamas all day! He freshens himself up and brushes his teeth, his dazzling smile was always his trademark, maybe he can woo the guards later on today for extra desserts with his smile if they ever have a peek in.

He gets dressed out of his night time frock, changing into a nice and puffy peach dress, with all the frills around the edges that give an authentic princess look. He tops it off with a cosy orange shawl that compliments his dress well, and knee high white socks for his slender legs. He slips on the Ballerina pumps for comfort and for how light they are on his feet.  Dennis goes to the mirror across the room and brushes his curly locks, making sure there is no strand out of place. To finish off, he gets some melon flavoured lip gloss which adds a sparkle and flavour to his ensemble. Now he is ready for breakfast coming to his door anytime now. Dennis wonders what it will be today, omelettes, pancakes, waffles, either way all is delicious.

* * *

 

They’re late today, he thinks to himself, as he swings his legs from sitting on the bed. He’s been waiting at the door for a few hours now and there’s been no sign of anyone coming to the door, not even footsteps from the spiral staircase. How strange, they never run off of schedule. Dennis goes to the door and presses his ear against the frame, trying to hear from the outside. It was deathly quiet, only the sounds of the wind seeping through gaps of the walls. Where could the guards have gone? Usually you can hear the idle chit chat from beyond the door, the laughs of bad jokes.

Then an idea hit him, what if he trashed the door and rattled the doorknob to sound like he was escaping, that would surely get the guards to come and remember to feed him. Dennis grabs the door handle and turns it - he can hear the door unlock.

He froze, staring at the gap that he made with the door. It was open; he could leave the room.

Dennis was free?

Nervously he pulls the door open slowly, the creaking noise succumbing the tower block. If this didn’t get the guards running then nothing will. He slowly peeks from the door down to the stairs. The darkness oozing up the steps. Is it worth to have a wander around and see how far he gets, he offers himself, and nods. He can see it all now: he’ll walk down, demand the guards feed him, and then get escorted back, knowing his luck.

He begins to descend down the stairs, the sound of his shoes lightly tapping against the stone steps in an echoed rhythm. Down and down he goes until he reaches the bottom of the tower (He forgets just how high he really is from the ground). He looks around, still waiting for the guards to jump on the chance of catching him; and yet there was not a stir. Dennis takes a deep breath, and shuffles down the corridor towards the great hall; a hall he has only been through once on the way to the tower.

* * *

 

The hall looked like it was frozen in a photograph; everything was silent and still. None of the curtains wavered and cards were strewn around the floor. The air was cold, giving the feeling of a weight presenting on his shoulders. The type of silence where you could hear a pin drop. But there was a different sound gave a similar impression.

Flick.

Dennis snaps his head around, easily homing into the source of the sound due to the silence of the room. Looks like Dennis was not alone after all.

It was a purple haired being, draped comfortably across the throne at the other side of the hall on a platform. He appeared to be reading a book, surrounded by candy wrappers and packets. Upon closer inspection; Dennis could make out two curved horns poking out from his hair, and a long serpent-like tail wrapped around the chair, the tip softly flicking from one side to the other.

Carefully, Dennis approaches the being, his shoes lightly shuffling against the marble floor décor.

“Excuse me,” he calls to him. The purple being pauses his reading, crooking his head to the side towards the princess in a glance before looking back at his book.

“And you are?” the being responds with a grin, turning the page of his book. Dennis stares down at him. Upon closer inspection he noticed his fingers were long sharp claws that gripped the book, leaving indents on the covers. His teeth razer like that leaves a shark running for his money, and those violet slit eyes that could pierce the soul. Dennis realises he could tick off having a vicious dragon guarding the castle in his imaginary cliché list of being a princess.

“Well?” the dragon says, all eyes focused onto Dennis waiting for his answer.

“I’m Dennis,” He answers, the purple dragon still staring over at him, “…you know, the one that was locked in the top of the tower?” Still no response. Dennis pointed over to the stairway from where he came.

“That tower, over there?” Honestly it should be obvious Dennis thinks. The dragon glances over to the stairs and back at Dennis, and then his eyes rise for a moment as if the penny dropped in his mind.

“Ah, that tower, that princess,” He began, “I completely forgot you were even up there.” He looks back to his book and turns the page, “I unlocked that door to see what was in there and I found you asleep, so I just left you there,” So that explains the door being unlocked when he went to check it.

“And what about all the guards and staff in the castle?” Dennis asks.

“I carded them.” He says nonchalantly. Dennis was taken aback.

“Are you serious?” He glanced around and then it dawned on him that all the cards on the floor had familiar faces on them. The guards, the chefs, the cleaners, everyone he seen at least once in his time here. He slowly turns back to the dragon; how on earth did this small and rather relaxed creature get such power to do it?

“Also, before you ask. No, I won’t be carding you. Akaba’s orders.”

Dennis was surprised Akaba failed to add ‘don’t card staff’ to his list considering the awful things he had done in his past life, but he’ll leave that aside for now. For now, he’ll thank his lucky stars that he’s been spared by the one thing that should keep him protected, even if the creature has now taken all form of care and treatment he ever received as a member of royalty.

He’ll have to go back to cooking his own meals, and his own clothes getting washed, gosh it’s been a while he thinks to himself.

“I don’t suppose there will be any food in the kitchen, or have you carded all the delivery vessels that grace the gates?” Dennis says sarcastically. The dragon scowls at him.

“They dump the boxes at the pier and leave quickly. Of course I only take what is needed.” Which will probably be all the snacks that Dennis spies scattered across the room. But if they are still receiving food then they won’t starve in the castle. Dennis thinks maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

Upon that final note, he backs away from the dragon, who does not seem that interested in the princess now, turns to the door to go look for the kitchen, which shouldn’t be too far away he hoped.

* * *

 

Of course hope does not always go the distance. With a few right turns here, couple left turns there, and a lot of slamming doors to cupboards and empty chambers later (Honestly does a castle need a room just for swords?) he eventually stumbles upon the grand castle kitchen.

The size of the room is a Chef’s dream come true, and he feels pity for the resident chef to have his home pried away from his hands into a cold tasteless card. Perhaps he can convince the dragon to spare the poor soul; and having the Chef back would not go amiss.

Dennis rummaged through the cupboards; rice, eggs, cheese, veg that has not sprouted or spored. There was an abundance of food just as he hoped (The idea of trudging outside to check the opened boxes which could now be infested with god-knows-what was out the question). It had been a while since he had the opportunity to cook for himself as the guards forbid him to leave the tower room, now he has a choice on whatever dish he desires.

He took the apron hanging on the wall and tied it around himself to protect his dress, and rolled up his sleeves to get cooking. Through the sizzling of the pan, whisking of ingredients together in intense concentration he did not realise his new friend enter into the kitchen.

He slithered up silently and rested his chin against the worktop. Watching Dennis work in silence. Dennis sets aside his cooked rice and gets ready to pour the egg into the pan when a voice rises from the side.

“Whatcha making?” he spoke nonchalantly. Dennis jumps out his skin at the voice.

“Oh jeez! I didn’t see you there, er…” Dennis paused, staring down at the dragon, who squinted his eyes back at him, “I just realised I haven’t asked your name.” His lips curled into that evil smile sending shivers down Dennis’s spine.

“It’s Yuuri,”

“Right, Yuuri. I’m making an omelette since that’s all the ingredients here that I can use that isn’t stuck outside the docks rotting away,” Dennis glares down at the Dragon with puffed cheeks. Yuuri simply smiles back, he knows his priorities and he keeps them right.

Dennis makes quick work of his meal, trying to ignore Yuuri staring intently at every move he makes, as if he’s judging him silently. It’s those sharp eyes he bet’s. With a quick flick he flops the omelette onto the plate, with a fanfare playing in his mind at his own craft.

“Hey, that looks really good,” Yuuri speaks, inspecting the food closer.

“You want one?” Dennis asks, “There’s enough for more to be made,” Yuuri’s eyes light up as if he was just gifted another card for his collection. He takes that as a yes. Dennis gets straight back to work again more confidently this time around as he gets used to the way the pan cooks the egg and the right timing. He flops the second omelette onto the plate but before Yuuri could take it he whacks his hands away.

“Not yet! I have to put on the finishing touch,” Dennis scolds, before taking the plate away and using the ketchup bottle he found in the fridge he etched a drawing on top. A little dragon Yuuri smiling with some stars, how adorable.

He presents the dragon with his food, taking the plate with an unsure thanks, as he dives straight into the meal with his mouth (He doesn’t use a fork? Weird) Dennis takes a bite of his meal and relishes on how good it is, savouring the taste. After a couple more mouthfuls of his own he watches Yuuri putting his plate down next to him, the omelette demolished as quick was it was made.

“Did you enjoy that?” Dennis asks in between bites. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders and gazing the other way.

“Yeah it was good, although it could use a little meat in it. I’m sure you’ll remember next time,”

A little meat? Does he not realise that meat is in those crates outside? Now now steady Dennis you have to keep your composure. He’ll take it as a compliment.

“Y’know, I think I can handle you staying here for a while,” Yuuri announces to the princess. “You’re so much more interesting than the terrible staff that took care of you. Now you don’t have to worry about being entertained now that I’m here,”

Staying in the castle a bit longer than usual? Dennis ponders at the thought. After all he has nowhere to go, and if Yuuri does have a bit of a fighting spirit then he’ll certainly protect them from any threats, at least he’s hoping and he won’t just run off with a bag of chips.

“I guess this is the start to a beautiful friendship,” Dennis cheers with an imaginary glass.

Living in a castle being friends with the dragon, who needs to stick to canon of fairy tales?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this October last year and now I finally finished the first chapter \o/ hopefully the 2nd part won't take as long to write lmao gg
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
